blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronoblob
Chronoblobs, also known as Chrono Blobs, are blob-like Time Monsters in Blinx: The Time Sweeper. Appearance and behavior Chronoblobs general appearance is that of a vaguely round blob. The main features of Chronoblob besides it blob-like body structure consists of two white eyes with black pupils (which are generally in crossed-eyed position unless actively observing an object or thing; their eyesight is rather limited), a maw filled with human-like teeth and tongue, and two antenna ending in triangles at the top. Lacking any sort of limbs, Chronoblobs move via hopping about their environments. Chronoblobs come in three major colors, green, yellow and purple, with green being the most common variant, yellow being the second most common variant, while purple being the rarest. Green Chronoblobs while common, are the weakest (they can take one hit), yellow Chronoblobs being slightly stronger (they can take two hits), and purple Chronoblobs being the strongest (they can take three hits). From a behavior standpoint, Chronoblobs are not very intelligent, but they are very territorial and will guard a general area, sometimes by themselves, but often with fellow Chronoblobs or other Time Monsters. When a Chronoblob detects a Time Sweeper with its limited field of vision, it will hop into the air, and then proceed to hop toward the Time Sweeper until it is within range to make a short ranged charge. However, Chronoblobs are not very fast outside of short ranged charge, and rely on numbers or small environments to overtake a Time Sweeper. Chronoblobs can exist in numerous types of environments, ranging from cities, caves, ruins, temples and mines, they are however never found in frigid or hot environments, however. Like all Time Monsters, Chronoblobs are created into reality when enough Time Crystals exist in a given location, resulting in the creation of Time Monster when they fuse together. Chronoblobs are by far the most common type of Time Monster to form when Time Crystals fuse together. When killed, a Chronoblob will revert back Time Crystals and Minor Time Glitches. History When the Tom-Tom Gang raided and stole numerous amounts of Time Crystals from B1Q64, they inadvertently created numerous Time Monsters that threatened to destroy B1Q64 as they absorbed huge amounts of energy, becoming more unstable, and threatening to destroy the dimension. Throughout Blinx's journey to save Princess Lena and B1Q64, the first and most numerous of Time Monsters he encountered were Chronoblobs, encountering them in Time Square, Déjà Vu Canals, Hourglass Caves, Forgotten City, Temple of Lost Time and the Mine of Precious Memories. Strategy Dealing with and defeating Chronoblobs is generally a fairly easy task for players, and generally does not require the usage Time Controls. As the majority of Chronoblobs are the green subtype, only a single piece of junk is required to defeat it, while yellow subtypes require two pieces of junk to be defeated, and purple subtypes require three pieces of junk to be defeated. Given Chronoblobs limited senses, it is generally very easy to take these enemies out, or at least land a first hit before it detects the player's presence. It should be noted that when I Chronoblob detects the player, it will jump high into the air (sometimes resulting in Chronoblob missing trash shot at it in the process) and focus its eyesight on the player, before proceeding to hop towards the player. Chronoblobs are slow moving enemies, and are fairly easy to outrun or out maneuver, however later worlds and levels will often place Chronoblob(s) in cramped environments with little room to maneuver and/or place other enemies in close proximity. Chronoblobs only means of attack is to slam their bodies into the player, and they can only do this body-slam charge at close range. When they commence the charge, they are temporally invulnerable to attacks, and trash shot at them will be destroyed without damaging the Chronoblob. When defeated, Chronoblobs will generally drop 2-3 Time Crystals. Official descriptions Blinx the Time Sweeper Blinx the Time Sweeper Game Manual This bouncy creature usually jumps around in a fixed territory. It's not very smart, but it will defend itself. Blinx the Time Sweeper: Prima Strategy Guide The Chronoblob is the most common time monster in the game. These gelatinous blobs come in a variety of colors and levels. All attack in the same way, by body-slamming poor Blinx. When the Chronoblob starts to flash, it's about to strike. Save your ammunition and yourself by jumping out of its way. Defeat Chronoblobs by shooting trash at them until they deflate. Etymology Chronoblob is a portmanteau of words "chrono" and "blob", with chrono being defined as "something relating to time", whereas blob is defined as a "globule of liquid with an undefined shape". Both characteristics of its name describe the Chronoblob, as the Chronoblob is an advanced form of a Time Glitch, and blob describes the general appearance of the Chronoblob. Trivia *Spikers are often mistaken for being Chronoblobs when their spikes are not out on display. Appearances *''Blinx: The Time Sweeper'' (first appearance) *''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' (cut content) Category:Time Monster Category:Blinx the Time Sweeper Category:Spiker-Chronoblob family Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper Time Monsters Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper enemies Category:Cut content